Habitación compartida
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: Matt y Mello comparten habitación en un hotel, pero la desesperacion de Matt por encontrar novia hara que surja una pequeña disputa entre ellos. Yaoi.


**Hola y buenos días, tardes o noches. Este es un fic yaoi un poco absurdo que se me ocurrió después de leer un doujinshi de estos dos y encima después escuchar una canción que me gusto un montón y a la cual me vicie. Total que escribí el fic escuchando la cancioncita y así me ha quedado. Se agradecen los reviews y cualquier tipo de comentario o critica. Besos :D**

Matt entró en la habitación de el hotel arrastrándose por el suelo, se había tirado el día haciéndole los recaditos a Mello y tenía unas ganas de meterse a la cama que no se las iba a quitar ni su mejor amigo.

El pelirrojo le dio una última calada al cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios antes de apagarlo en el cenicero que había en la cómoda de la entrada:

-He llegado-gruñó Matt mientras se libraba de su chaleco y se levantaba las gafas.

Vio a Mello sentado en el sofá sin expresar ningún tipo de reacción. El pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo y repitió:

-He llegado

El rubio siguió sentado allí en el sofá. Matt algo exasperado por el comportamiento de su amigo se puso en cuclillas hasta que pudo ver la cara de su amigo. Mello tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió de golpe para pocos segundos después decir:

-Ya has tardado…eh

-No es mi culpa que en la autopista haya retenciones-respondió Matt librándose de su camiseta.

-Tío, ibas en moto-le dijo Mello mirándole de arriba abajo- ¿Qué me ocultas Matt?-le preguntó el rubio mientras cogía la tableta de chocolate que había en la mesa y comenzaba a comérsela

-Yo…nada-le dijo Matt, restándole importancia

-Matt ¿Qué coño me estas ocultando?-le preguntó Mello algo cabreado

-¿Es que uno no puede intentar ligar de vez en cuando?-le respondió el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y se quedaba en bóxers

-Ah vale solo estabas intentando pillar cacho, entonces nada-dijo Mello desinteresándose por completo de la situación mientras cogía un periódico del respaldo del sofá y comenzaba a leer mientras mordisqueaba su chocolate

-¡¿Qué? ¡Perdona pero llevo dos miserables semanas sin mojar, y tú te desentiendes totalmente! ¿Qué tipo de amigo eres?-grito Matt al borde de la desesperación

-Uno que al menos de cuando en cuando contrata una puta-respondió Mello cogiendo otro periódico y siguiendo a lo suyo

-Pero serás…serás… maldito bastardo-murmuro Matt-¡Pues ala bien haz lo que quieras!-respondió el pelirrojo completamente cabreado mientras se metía en una de las camas de la habitación y se tapaba hasta arriba

-Tsk…-murmuro Mello mientras él también se desnudaba y se metía a la cama sin quitarse ni un momento a su amigo de la cabeza

Mello se levantó a las seis de la mañana nada mas sonó su despertador. Miró junto a él. Matt seguía tapado hasta arriba en su cama. El rubio suspiró se fue al baño y se duchó esperando escuchar de un momento a otro la voz de Matt gritándole que no hiciera tanto ruido. Eso no ocurrió.

Mello al salir del baño miró una última vez a las mantas que cubrían a su amigo antes de ponerse su abrigo y salir por la puerta mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Mello entro por la puerta de la habitación a las siete y media de la tarde. El chico dejo su chamarra sobre el sofá y vio que junto a la cama de su amigo estaba el cenicero con un par de cigarrillos apagados. Mello dio un tirón a la manta que cubría a Matt:

-¡Deja de ignorarme!-le gritó el rubio completamente estresado

-¿Ah sí? Pues bien que me ignorabas tu ayer-le respondió Matt mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada

-¿Qué pasa querías un besito de bienvenida? Pues tenlo-le dijo Mello mientras le daba la vuelta a el otro chico y ambos juntaban sus labios.

Fue un leve contacto pero Matt se negó a separarse y entreabrió los labios muy levemente, lo suficiente como para que Mello metiera su lengua y saboreara todas sus cavidades. Cuando a ambos apenas les quedaba aire se separaron, pero el rubio vio un pequeño hilillo de saliva deslizarse por los labios de su amigo y le pego un lametón:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAh PERVERTIDO DEPRAVADO GUARRO!-grito Matt completamente sonrojado mientras se alejaba de Mello

-Si te ha gustado-dijo el rubio como si no acabara de pasar nada y se sentaba en el sofá con una tableta de chocolate y un periódico.


End file.
